


Like Candy

by brelovescats



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/F, Kidnapping, Painful Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy was strolling through the park when it happened. Her kidnapper turns out to want me more than money in the most sinful way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

> There is rape. This is your warning. Don't read if easily sick to stomach.

Amy crosses the street and heads to her favorite swing. She's been going to it ever since she was two. It still has her ribbon trapped in the chains that keep the swing off ground. She smiles as she kicks her legs. Before long,Amy forgets the time. She's only seven. She knows her mother must be worrying about her. She's in a rough neighborhood and her family being the only Irish family on a street occupied mostly by Americans makes her nervous. Her mother warns her about the mean people on this street though even other American she's met before moving here has been nice. She realizes with a start that it's really dark now save the faint fluorescent light from the street light near an alley.

She doesn't think before she runs into the alley. She shivers from the autumn air. Of course someone finds her though. A woman about 20 wearing slutty clothes sees the poor child in the back alley of the bar she's just come from. She is prostitute. She misses her blonde haired girlfriend. She was forced to break up with her when her pimp told her to. She hates the man for doing that. She looks at the child and pities her until she notices something. The girl has the same hair and same green eyes that seem to glow. 

Amy stares at the lady. 'She must be cold,' Amy thinks,confused as to why this girl is almost naked in chilly weather. 

"Hello,doll. Why don't you lay down? I want to check you in this area." The prostitute,Blake,cups the area in between Amy's legs. Amy jumps when she feels the touch. She immediately remembers what her mother said about touches like this. But then she remembers seeing her daddy doing the same thing for her mother.'If mommy lets daddy do things like this,than it's okay,'Amy thinks,'It has to be.'

Amy takes off her coat and spreads it on the dirty ground. She lays down. She shivers in anticipation and confusion when Blake pulls down her leggings and panties. Amy cries when Blake slaps her pussy. Amy screams when Blake pushes three fingers into Amy roughly. Amy starts to sit up. She tries to kick Blake,but Blake slaps her face. Then Blake rubs something and Amy shakes with pleasure in confusion as to why it feels good.

"Did your mother tell you about this,girlie? Your momma told me that you and this,your pussy, and you are mine. This pussy is mine now,okay? You will can me ma'am or I will hurt you. Got it?" Amy nods. Tears begin to run down her cheeks. She lets Blake work her up to four fingers. She starts to scream again when Blake shoves her whole fist into Amy's pussy. She is forced to stay still as Blake rams her with her fist. Blood runs under her body. Amy passes out from the pain and Blake laughs when she purposefully rakes her long sharp nails on Amy's walls. Amy orgasms. No consent was ever given. Amy will remember this.


End file.
